


Ian Gallagher: The Mistress (Part 2)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt Ian, Jealousy, M/M, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian loves Mickey. But he's waited for long enough and now he's done. But will Mickey  allow him to end their relationship?





	Ian Gallagher: The Mistress (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykpats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ian Gallagher: The Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950172) by [babykpats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats). 



> Goes without saying. You have to read _The Mistress_ first. Just click on the link above. 
> 
> Special thanks to babykpats who allowed me to continue this story. Thanks girl!!!  
> ♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

Ian is exhausted. 

He just wants to soak his feet in hot water, eat then curl up next to his boyfriend. 

Mickey.

Ian smiles at the thought of him. Even though he is married and will never really be his. The thought puts a dumper on his mood, as he unlocks the door and walks inside his apartment. He walks towards the kitchen and can't help but smile when he smells something cooking. 

"Mick?" 

"Hi." Mickey pauses on his stirring to grin at him. 

Ian walks towards him and wraps his arms around the shorter man before kissing his neck. "I'm happy you're here."

"Happy I'm here too." Mickey replies. 

Ian pulls back to boil some water for his feet. He then sits by his small kitchen table as he soaks his feet so he can watch his boyfriend make dinner. "Thought you had work today." 

"Got off early. " Mickey explains with another smile. The simple act makes Ian fall even more in love with him. 

.

Mickey serves them and joins him a few minutes later. The food is delicious which is no surprise because his boyfriend is a really good cook. "This is nice, thank you." Mickey just smiles at him again. Ian glances at him and watches him take a bite of his potato. He clears his throat. "Will you be able to spend the night?" 

Mickey looks at him, his face apologetic. "Umm, I can't. It's Yevgeny's birthday tomorrow and his bitch of a mother insists I gotta be there." 

Ian nods. That's his son. Of course he understands. Doesn't stop it from hurting any less though. 

"So guess we're canceling our plans?" It's on a Saturday tomorrow and Ian had made plans for the both of them. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine." Ian says getting up. It's the furthest thing from fine. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." He walks away and closes his bedroom door behind him. 

Mickey sighs and looks at the food he slaved on all afternoon. He loses his appetite too. He tries so hard to make Ian forget their situation and usually he's successful. For days they're happy and in love. But then something inevitable will happen that will make Mickey mention his wife or his kid and Ian's good mood always visibly drops.

He gets up and walks towards their bedroom door. He opens it carefully and leans on the frame. Ian is facing the wall.

"Ian."

"Go away."

"Ian, please."

Ian sits up angrily and glares at Mickey. "Why bother to pay half the rent if you're barely here?!"

"Because you live here and I love you!" Mickey shouts back making Ian scoff.

"Ugh." Ian brings his covered knees to his chest and leans his forehead on them. "A month. That's what you told me. It was only supposed to be one more month Mickey." 

"I know. But some shit got delayed and..." Ian scoffs so loudly Mickey just stops. "I'm still coming to get you baby I promise." He crawls into the bed and towards Ian. 

Ian shakes his head. "Don't touch me." He says weakly. Mickey holds both his cheeks and he shudders. "It's been two months." 

"Just a few more days." 

Ian tries to pull away but Mickey won't let him go. Instead he pulls him in for a kiss and Ian as always is too gone on him to turn him down. So of course he kisses back. Of course he holds Mickey and pulls him closer. And of course he let's Mickey ride him into the mattress to make him forget. 

It's passionate, and it's incredible just like it always is. 

And Ian isn't surprised when he wakes up in the middle of the night to find Mickey's side of the bed empty. 

 

                                ** <~>~<~>**

 

When Ian wakes up in the morning he sends Mickey a good morning text. He doesn't get a reply. An hour after lunch he calls but still nothing. At this point he's moved past hurt and is now onto anger. He gets that Mickey is busy but surely he can find a minute to text back! 

 Ian understands. He understands that he doesn't come first and probably never will. He understands that Mickey is married. As he sits there staring at his phone, he's reminded of what he is. That he's just a fucking mistress. So then and there he decides he's done. 

It's the hardest decision he's ever made but it's necessary. He can't do this anymore. He's done waiting. 

So the first thing Ian does is change the locks. He doesn't give a fuck at this point. He then showers, dresses and leaves for the club. Even though it's only 2:00AM. Two hours in Mickey calls. Ian stares at his phone but he doesn't pick up. He just watches it ring until it stops. 

"Hey." Some guy stands in front of him and Ian puts his phone away. 

 "Hi." He smiles.

"Buy you a drink?" 

"Yeah." Ian nods patting the seat next to him. 

.

When Max -the guy's name- leaves to go to the bathroom, Ian checks his phone. He shakes his head when he finds 11 missed calls from mickey. Any other day he would cave. Any other day he would call Mickey back and allow him to smooth talk himself back to Ian's good graces. But not today. Today Ian is done. 

When Max comes back they have a few more drinks then head over to Ian's apartment on the fifth floor. He's however shocked when they find Mickey waiting by his door, seated on the floor. It reminds him of his birthday a month ago. The birthday where Mickey had been so sweet and romantic with the glow in the dark star stickers on his living room ceiling. 

He shakes his head and reminds himself that he's mad. "What are you doing here?" 

He sees Mickey take Max in. Ian feels some satisfaction from the look of hurt that flashes across his face. 

"Who the fuck is this?" 

Ian shrugs nonchalantly. "The guy I'll be fucking in a few minutes." He explains unlocking his door. "Come on in Max." 

"Like fuck you are." Mickey steps in front of Max blocking his way. "You're not getting in there." 

"Yeah he is." Ian growls. 

"Umm, no I'm not." Max speaks up looking between them. He then starts walking backwards and going back the way they came. 

Mickey walks in and closes the door. 

"Thanks a lot Mickey!" Ian yells. 

"You're my fucking boyfriend. You're not fucking anyone but me!" 

"Fuck you."

"You wanna tell me why my keys don't work?" 

"I changed the locks." 

"Why?" Mickey frowns. "What did I do?" He tries touching Ian but his hand gets slapped away. 

"You've been leaving for fucking months. Lying to me. Making me feel like a fucking fool." 

"That wasn't my intention." 

"Yeah well, guess what? You still did. And I'm done. We are done. I am tired of singing the same God damn song Mickey. We are finished." He concludes. 

Mickey shakes his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't do this Ian." 

"I am. Get out." 

"We are not over! We will never be over!"

"You have a wife, and a child, who need you. Stop wasting your time on your mistress!" 

Mickey walks towards him and says soothingly, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're more than that?" He asks earnestly standing in front of Ian and wiping a stray tear. "You matter Ian, you matter to me." 

Mickey's touch makes him weak but he soliders on anyway. "I love you Mickey but I can't do this anymore." He says tears still running down his face. His vulnerability makes Mickey cry too. "You're a coward and I can't do this anymore." 

He pulls away from Mickey and runs into his bedroom. He locks the door and doesn't come out no matter how many times Mickey knocks, or begs for him to come out. He shuts his eyes as he listens the pain in Mickey's pleading voice. But he can't. For his sake he has to be strong. He wants all of Mickey or nothing at all. So he sits there. On the floor, his back on the door. Until he hears footsteps and his living room door close. 

 

                                 ** <~>~<~>**

 

         Ian may have told Mickey to stay away and never contact him again but he's surprised when a week goes by with nothing but silence from the other man. Seven days of his heart hurting and his chest acting. A week of looking forward to nothing. He loves Mickey. Has loved him since the day they met. And he considers calling him and taking his words back. Telling him he's ready to share him. 

Except he knows they would be back where they were within no time. 

Fuck, Ian's unhappy. He doesn't know what to do. He pushed away his only source of happiness and now he feels like his life has no meaning. 

.

On a lazy Sunday afternoon Ian is playing video games by himself. He's nodded off when a knock startles him awake. He looks at the door with a tired expression. He's so doesn't feel like getting up but he does it anyway when the knocking becomes insistent. 

"Mickey!" Ian is ashamed of how happy he is to see the other man. "You're..." He doesn't know what he wants to say. 

"Free." Mickey completes. 

"What?" Ian blinks at him, confused. He takes in the suitcase on the floor then repeats, "What?" 

"I did it. I'm free." Mickey repeats. Ian stands there shocked, speechless. "But we gotta go now." Mickey continues urgently. 

Ian laughs and pulls Mickey inside. "What?" He kisses his forehead. His nose. "What?" He leaves little pecks on Mickey's lips making him laugh. 

"I did it baby." Mickey takes off jacket as Ian pulls off his T-shirt. "I'm all yours now." 

"Fuck." Ian moans as Mickey kisses his neck. "I love you." 

"I love you too. I'm sorry we have to run." 

"I don' care. As long as we get to be together i don't care." Ian breathes hard as they finish undressing. "I'm sorry I ended us." 

"No you're not." Mickey chuckles. 

He's right. If ending their relationship was the push Mickey needed to finally get his shit together, then Ian doesn't regret doing it. Ian has never been happier than he is right now. 

They keep smiling and grinning as they make out and fall on the couch. They lie side by side and Ian can't believe this day is finally here. He never thought Mickey would ever do it. 

But now they can be together. 

Now they can be happy.

He kisses Mickey back hard and grinds their hard dicks together. They moan simultaneously as Ian gets on top of Mickey and the latter opens his legs wide to let him settle in between them.

Ian pauses to push Mickey's hair back and look at him lovingly. "Thank you." 

Mickey caresses his chin. "I would do anything for you Ian." 

And this time, Ian believes him. 


End file.
